Fright Night:Other Worlds Fantasy Man
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Sophie is an art student in college and a particular Halloween project prompts her to create in paints an image of the perfect Fantasy Man made up from specific famous film vampires, including Jerry Dandridge...On the evening of Halloween, the dark magic brings to life the said Fantasy Man who bring chaos and death!
1. Part 2 Creating The Fantasy Man

Fright Night: The Other Worlds

Fantasy Man Part One

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_Okie dokie, this has really nothing to do with the actual Fright Night. I guess you can call these the other worldly vampire subjects that branch outwardly from the Fright Night world. Jerry Dandridge and all the other bloodsuckers in the Fright Night universe aren't the only ones out there. So I wanted to give y'all a little taste of the Other Worlds. Hope I didn't disappoint! Hey but Fright Night does get its shout out along with Chris Sarandon…If I was gonna make me the perfect vampire/fantasy man… Dude, Jerry's gonna be involved… Damn straight!_

_!Loves!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~ _

"Okay," Shouted the art professor, his deep set eyes peering through the lenses of his wire framed glasses and studying the dozen youthful college faces, "Since all of you are third year, this project should be a wiz. This is your first semester project and, yes, it's going to count against your final grade this year. So, with your experience and abundant talents I'm expecting perfection, nothing less." He eyed the glass then raised his hand pointing his finger singling out one of his students, "Mr. Carlson, get you and your ponytail up here, take these project breakdowns and pass them out to your fellow artists." He watched with a grin as Lee Carlson shrugged his shoulders in reluctance then leaves his table and approached.

The long blond haired young college student Lee Carlson grabbed the stack of folder tucked papers out of the professor's hand then began passing out the packaged project information to his peers. The professor watched each his students' faces to see their reactions; he loved pouncing when they were vulnerable. "Study with detail, my artists. And, yes, this project is due on Friday October 31; a Halloween project of sorts. No, it won't be required as something celebratory to Halloween, just to your broad imaginations. Do with it what you will. But you better impress me." He spoke sternly with purpose to get across the great artistic importance of what he was asking of them, "Halloween is a time of imagination. So, I wanted to focus your growing minds and see exactly what they can conjure. And, I know what you must be thinking; a paper? Yes, a well written and detailed essay to give me an insight to why you created the portrait. Tell me who this portrait is of. Explain what makes this portrayed individual so special. I want a name; a first name. Give in detail who this person is; I want to be told a name, given a face, and what makes this created person live." He started pacing the front of the class.

"I know this is art," He stated the obvious, "Not writing 101. My little rejects, writing is a form of art. By writing this essay you will give more depth to the person you have created. I don't care how you give me a physical likeness of this person; clay, paint, or lead. Rock my boat, make me want more. Most of you guys probably know what it's like giving someone the need for more; ask your girlfriends or ex girlfriends." He chuckled at his own joke, his students finding it humorous as well, "I want to read your essays then look at this creative likeness and see everything you've written. A true artist can bring to life a description and nail it on the head. Show me that you're capable of giving me exactly what I want. It would be really great to not want more but lay back, light a cigarette then sigh in satisfaction. Obviously I'm describing this project as something everyone in here probably has done," He paused and looked at the scrawny student sitting directly in front of him, "Almost everyone." He reached and tousled the young man's hair as if he were a mere high school nerd.

A hand darted up in the air putting a halt to professor's lengthy explanation. The fingers wiggled wanting the professor's attention. "Professor Burns," A voice shouted. The professor turned in his paused position then rolled his eyes imagining the gibberish that he was about to be subjected to. "What, Miss Morte?" He asked as young woman with dull brown hair wrapped in two girlish braids.

"Does it really have to be a person we would have a relationship with?" The mousy Lizzy Morte asked after dropping her hand, "What's the purpose of trying to make up a person that doesn't exist. Why can't we, kinda, do something on someone who already exists?" Her eyes drifted at the finish of the question towards Lee Carlson who just sat down from passing out the folders.

"Miss Morte, what part of my lengthy explanation don't you understand?" He shook his head, "Instead of studying Mr. Carlson's golden locks you should be studying the folder that has been so conveniently presented to you." The class rumbled into laughter; Lizzy and Lee crimsoned with embarrassment. He looked over the class with a serious expression and gradually the laughter faded. "I don't want to hear another 'waste of my time' question from any of you. I've explained what this project requires of you as does the folder in front of you. You _can_ take from people you know or wish you knew and mold them into this person you deem the perfect man or woman. This is fantasy, people, not non-fiction. You have freedom to create this perfect someone who probably doesn't exist. Perhaps it's going to set your sights a little too high but there's no fun in lowered standards. Think of yourselves as Frankenstein and bring to life something that's obviously lifeless. Make it colorful, vibrant, and far from boring. You give me something dull and boring I'll fail your ass." He darted his look at meek Lizzy who melted into her seat from the power in his glare.

"So, anything goes?" Spoke the voice of another young student.

Professor Burns turned his glare away from Lizzy and looked to the back of his circular classroom at a more fiery looking art student whose hair matched her chosen college degree. "Explain your question more, Miss Howard." He crossed his arms and proper his rear against the edge of his desk.

"Well, exactly, anything goes?" Sophia 'Sophie' Howard repeated. Her blue eyes questioned with curiosity; her active brain was already creating that perfect someone. "Say I want to use a collection of different features and aspects of fictional characters; would that work?" She asked with more detail.

"My dear Miss Howard," Professor Burns smirked, "I want you to pull this someone out of your cluttered mind and make him or her as vibrant as the artificial red in your hair."

Sophie grinned in response to her professor's poke at her choice of hair color which was bright red in the under layer of her hair with jet black poured over like a red Sunday topped with dark chocolate syrup, "So, I take it as a yes."

"Don't be a smartass, Miss Howard." Professor Burns shook his head, "Do what you want but you sure and the hell better make it original. Steal what you want from other artistic minds but this fantasy man or woman better be all your own. Just make sure you study the folder in front of you because I know many of you will be up my ass the next few weeks asking the same question over and over. Just be warned, if you ask me "is this right", I'm not going to answer you. If what I've said today and what is written in front of you doesn't answer any of your questions then you're hopeless. The next few weeks you will be working solely on this project. Everything you need to bring your fantasy's image to light is in here. Anything for your essay that requires research will be in the library; do the research on your free time." He scanned their intuitive faces waiting to see another question form. No more questions were given. "Okay, silence, that's what I like to hear, means your minds are gearing." He commented, "Now, lets continue this beautiful silence and begin sketching or writing down some your _own _ideas." He removed his glasses then moved to sit behind his cluttered desk.

Sophie Howard sat silent just as the rest of her art class peers but her eyes stared at their professor. Since the beginning of her college life three years ago she found her art professor of three years interesting; perhaps more than interesting. She thought his manner of educating his students was unique and inspiring but for their current project he was part of the inspiration. There was definitely something about a man who was passionate about his art beliefs; a perfect mind, she thought. If she created the perfect man, her fantasy man, he would most definitely have the professor's exceptional mind. He was a man in his mid thirties who had been teaching for about ten years, having achieved a master's degree in the art field. Being older, he was still pretty attractive in a distinguished manner with a little ruggedness evident by the eight o'clock shadow along his jaw line, chin, and top lip. How can she incorporate his image into her project without being so obvious? Her eyes finally dropped and looked down at the blank sheet of sketching paper. She was up for a challenge; a challenge she was going to enjoy.

Sophie skipped down the main steps of campus art building with her sketch pad and project folder hugged in her arms with her laptop carried inside its canvas case, the strap hung over her shoulder. Art was her final class which she thought was a good way to end a long day of earning her art degree. She's been a student for three years now and has one more to earn her bachelor's. Not sure if a master's was in her future, she focused on the goal at hand. Onto one of the many paved paths her Converse shoes stepped; she needed to head to library to begin researching for the individuals she would like to include in the creation of her fantasy man. She had no problem writing an essay; one of her other favorite courses was literature along with writing. Yes she had to take some of those boring courses just to make the grade but many of her courses surrounded one's imagination. Even her history class was associated with literature; History of International Literature. She took as many classes pertaining to artful subjects as allowed.

It was September and the air was cooling but not too dramatically. The colors of fall had already begun throughout the college campus bringing a colorful life in shades of orange, red, and yellow with a little left over green. Fall was Sophie's favorite season, the perfect temperature and quite beautiful. Walking to the library gave her time to think and to enjoy the fall surroundings.

Sophie started her college life as your typical student who strived to fit in. Her first year she pledged at the local sorority Tri-Omega, fitting in perfectly, she was a shoe-in. In the beginning she was a typical perky blond striving to be like everyone else which included becoming best friends with a fellow sorority sister, Destiny. It became quickly known to her that college life was a time of exploration, finding who she really was which quickly transformed from typical to different. Though she still resided as one of the Tri-Omega sisters, she wasn't like them any more. After three years she had totally morphed physically and mentally into someone more independent thinking and didn't conform to what was guessed to be a Tri-Omega. Her relationship with Destiny had also morphed from a sister-like bond to nearly enemy status. Destiny earned her name by making her destiny to push the other sisters to shove Shay out of their sisterhood. No go, the other sisters had known her for three years and refused to do as their fellow sister wanted.

Having won the battle in the sorority house, Sophie also won a new friendship with one of last year's freshman pledges; Maggie. Maggie was different which prompted Shay to push her vote to allow the freshman to pledge and eventually be successfully initiated into Tri-Omega sisterhood. Now the two were sisters in their own way. Maggie was a misfit who always maintained that status no matter being part of a sorority which made it difficult for her to earn anyone's true respect. With Sophie's help, the other sisters did more than tolerate Maggie's presence; they embraced her with exception to Destiny who really never embraced anyone. Sophie and Maggie even shared a room in the four story Tri-Omega sorority house; two twin sized beds set on opposite sides of a large double window. It was Sophie who became defender and protector of her little sorority sister; defending off the evil glares and snippy words that speared from Destiny. But the one thing Sophie had a difficult time defending off for Maggie was a plagued named Chuck.

Maggie was a petite little thing and very naïve when it came to her year long relationship with who Sophie refers to as 'Chuck the Fuck'. Poor girl had a volatile relationship with the twenty-seven year old loser who she met during a frat party her freshman year. How volatile was their relationship? Maggie had her share of bruises which she played off as something less than what they were; left behind by Chuck the Fuck's hands. Sophie was desperate to convince Maggie to dump the college dropout who continued to make him self known at every frat party on campus. No matter how hard she tried to separate the terminally ill relationship between them; Maggie kept going back after Chuck sang sonnets of love and apologies. Sophie saw straight through Chuck but Maggie saw only what she wanted. Perhaps it was Maggie who needed the assignment Sophie was about to research so she could be enlightened by the truth of what Chuck really was; a pompous ass with no future besides lockup.

Sophie made her way into the library and found a quiet area where she could begin putting together a fantasy man. She wanted to do the written part first before deciding the manner she will bring a portrait to life. She had the idea to use specific bits and pieces of certain fictional characters that came from certain movies she adored. Not only did her look and mentality change throughout the passed few years, so did her taste in movies. She became sort of obsessive with the fictional world of vampire horror. She studied the movies beginning to end helping with the idea she had to put together the ideal fantasy man whom, obviously, would be really fictional in the form of a vampire. The first thing she needed to do was write down all the ideas; write down certain aspects or features that made each of the villainous horror movie vampires unique.

She firstly removed her sticker decked-out laptop from its protective carrying case, set it up in front of her on the rectangular library table. Next she opened up the word program where all her notes on each of the chosen characters' unique qualities would be type written. She accessed the convenient wireless network provided by the library using her user ID given to her by the library. Then she began researching images of each character and studied each of their characters written in a movie dictionary site that gave many synopsizes of the movies they were in. She already had characters chosen; characters that seemed complex and well written also each had some physical characteristics that gave them their own unique appearances. It slowly became a project worth enjoying and gave her creative freedom.

One by one, character by character she was gathering all the needed information to create, what Professor Burns stated, her own Frankenstein monster. In many ways her fantasy man was becoming a written and collaged monster; literally because of the type of creature each character was depicted. Yet, she couldn't steal the ideas of those who truly created each character so she had to toss in her own idea which would come later; to make her monster/fantasy man her own. The only actual person, living and real, she used as a main focal point was Professor Burns. Maybe she crushed on him; either way his face was her focal point. There were only a few features she would change about his face, hoping it wouldn't become obvious to anyone or the professor that it was the professor's face. She chose wisely the surrounding features; hair, eye color, and bodily features. But, of course, his face was the building block of her creation. Yet, in more detail, his mind and personality were formed by bits and pieces from the fictional movie monsters. But she kept some of the artsy mental traits from the professor to give him a little more depth besides a focus on death, blood sucking, and/or dominating humanity. He was becoming something spectacular in her mind; the perfect fantasy man.

With everything type written and all the proper images printed, including Professor Burns's, she now had to put her collage together on a large canvas. She left the library and returned to her college home on the campus's sorority and fraternity row. It was a modest walk but well enjoyed. That evening the street was more quiet than usual; the weekends usually became the bustling part of the week where certain frat or sorority parties were always held. She enjoyed the street on those quieter evenings; a time to think as she strolled along the sidewalk. But her enjoyment was short lived as she approached the Tri-Omega four-story Victorian castle. Another night to intervene; another shouting match on the sidewalk between Maggie and Chuck the Fuck was on the go. She paused, sighed, and continued forward.

Maggie stood towered by her overbearing boyfriend while her arm was being tightly squeezed by Chuck's vice grip. She was sobbing while trying to match his loud voice. She was no match for him when he was in another drunken stupor. He was of age to drink but she was about a year away so she was always subject to watching him slam down drink after drink then forced to become his object of drunken abuse. Her poor arm was being jerked forward and backwards while he held it tightly, practically jerking her petite frame in the process.

Sophie approached, her face already burning with hatred towards the asshole. "Let go of her arm," She raised her voice as she came closer, "Get in your piece of shit and go back to the rat-hole you call a home." She paused, her sketch pad and folder tucked under her laptop draped arm and her free hand rested firmly on her hip. She watched Chuck look passed Maggie with his glazed bloodshot eyes trying to focus on her stern expression.

"Mind your own fucking business." Chuck slurred as he attempted to sound threatening through his drunkenness. He returned his alcoholic attention to Maggie who continued to sob as his hand remained holding her arm tightly. "Quit your fucking whining." He yelled at Maggie which only made her sob louder.

Sophie marched up to them then pried herself between them. She pushed the flat of her hand hard against Chuck's chest and shoved forcing his hand to release her friend's arm. She stepped in front of Maggie watching Chuck stagger backwards, his foot slipping off the curb. "Go home, Chuck!" She yelled listening to his mumbled curses and Maggie continuing to sob, "Enough for one night, okay!" She turned around and faced Maggie, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "You okay?" She asked though she knew her friend was again beyond upset.

"Bitch," Chuck cursed as he gained his bearings, "How come you always stick your fucking nose in where it doesn't belong, huh?"

Sophie looked over her shoulder at the staggering alcoholic, "Get in your car and get the hell out of here before I call the police and have them put your stupid ass where it belongs!" She turned around; put her arm over Maggie's shoulders trying to console her.

"Fuck you," Chuck stammered as he flung his arm in the air as if trying to shoe Shay away like an annoying fly. He staggered off the curb, around the front of his beat up car then clumsily got behind the wheel.

"Hope you wreck." Sophie glared as she pulled Maggie with her toward the walkway leading to the sorority house they shared. The rev of Chuck's car made her take a quick glance back then she faced forward once she saw his car swerve from the curb. "Why you keep putting up with him, beats the shit out of me." She shook her head in disgust. She couldn't believe Maggie dealt with Chuck's persistent alcoholism and abuse.

"I think you really pissed him off this time." Maggie commented with her sobs slowly subsiding.

"Don't care," Sophie stated as she led her friend onto the front steps, "All I care about is you and what he does to you all the damned time, Maggie. One of these days he's gonna put you in the hospital; either by beating the crap out of you or wrecking that piece of shit of his." She finished her statement and escorted Maggie into the sorority house where many of the other sisters were occupying their rooms. Up the stairs she continued to lecture Maggie about the toxic Chuck. On the third floor she led Maggie to the room they shared.

As Maggie marched to her twin sized bed on the far wall, Sophie tossed her stuff on top of the nearest dresser then dug through its drawers to find some clean pajamas to wear. She wasn't ignoring Maggie's distressing sobs; tired of the usual altercations the two troubled lovers had nearly several times a week, once a day at the least. She left their room and marched down the hallway with her night clothes draped over her arms. She entered the third floor bathroom, thankfully unoccupied. After locking the door she prepared for a quick shower.

Showering was a way for Sophie to escape reality; focused on her newest and most interesting project given by her favorite professor. She had all the information and printed photos she needed to create her "fantasy man". Her ideal fantasy man was not typical, along the lines of pure fiction but that's the beauty of such an imaginative project; she can mold the perfect man who could never possibly exist. Her fantasy man was going to be melded together by bits and pieces of specific vampire male characters from her many favorite vampire films. She knew there was a risk using the Professor's face as a starting point but perhaps if she collaged the other chosen subjects would be good enough that his image wouldn't be as recognizable.

She left the bathroom refreshed and returned to her room. Maggie had obviously cried herself asleep with her face buried in the pillow. She walked to Maggie's bed, grabbed the messed blankets and attempted covering her poor friend the best she could then retired to her own bed. Once the light was out she laid there with her eyes closed trying to piece together the intricate puzzle that would become her fantasy man creation. Eventually those thoughts brought her into dreamland.

The semester seemed to fly by and Sophie's project for Professor Burns's seemed as if it would never get finished in time but to her surprise and satisfaction she managed to turn in a completed project. There were varieties of ideas presented to the Professor and many different art styles; sculptures, paintings, led drawings, and every other medians imaginable. Sophie's project was a type of collage of different medians. She used a large canvas, the biggest possible to create a full figure image of her fantasy man. She drew her image first with pencil using specific features from each of her chosen subjects. And studying this portrait gave her chill bumps; she saw him as beautiful in every dark way imaginable. Giving life to such a perfect image she also wrote the perfectly dark personality to give this fantasy man more life. Though he was defined as a vampire being; he could almost be real.

She set her finished masterpiece amongst the others, set on a wooden easel and to her he stood out more than other fantasy men and women. She stood in front of the towering piece of art and studied it as if she hadn't created it. Her brown eyes were wide as they stared at the details of his handsome face; the eyes were brilliant bright blue, taken from Wes Craven's take on Dracula, Dracula 2000's Gerard Butler whose eyes were so dramatic that they were a perfect addition to her fantasy. Even the physicality of his form chest and abdominal muscles were taken from Butler and glimpsed through the bits of the partially unbuttoned shirt. The personality bits she had taken from Butler's portrayal of a modern day Dracula was his calm coolness and worldly fascination. Also the smoothness of his voice was imagined in her fantasy man definition.

The face taken from her Professor was camouflaged by some detailed features from Tom Holland's Fright Night, the sultry expressions and tiny unique lines from Chris Sarandon's face given through his performance as the stylish vampire Jerry Dandridge. The smile was definitely inspired by Sarandon's; with the subtle lines at the corners of the mouth that reached to the side of his nose. She imagined her creation also having the ability to unwillingly attract both sexes just by his presence alone. And also took the bit of sadness she believed the vampire endured emotionally with the aspect of losing a love which also was taken from Francis Ford Coppola's Bram Stoker's Dracula, Gary Oldman's portrayal of Dracula himself. She was attracted to the bad guy who also had a tragic romance which she couldn't resist adding into her fantasy man creation. The tragic romance she conjured for her fantasy man concoction used her as the ideal replacement. His tragic history was more along the lines that his obsessive love focus object thought it more fit to commit suicide than spend an eternity as a bloodsucker.

The dramatic paleness of her creation's flesh was taken from the makeup design of the main vampire, Valek from John Carpenter's Vampires, Thomas Ian Griffith whose eroticism during a specific biting scene with the hooker was also used in defining her fantasy man's personality. She loved Valek's determination to dominate the world and his religious background which gave her the inspiration to make her fantasy man a Scottish priest gone bad because of his tragic love story; he chose love over God which in the end God won and he became a vampire then his love committed the sin of suicide. So, all in all, poor fantasy man was screwed over twice. Why she loved tragedy when it came to the vampires? She just had a soft spot for good guys that have gone bad then gone completely evil over the sacrifices of love. To her love seemed a huge sacrifice and typically left the in-love individual screwed, heart broken, and scorned for eternity. Perhaps her fantasy man also had emotional bits of her; scorned by love and left emotionally bruised.

The rest of his physical aspects were his style that were taken from the chosen subjects; bits and pieces showing some of the century fashions enquired through the centuries. His hair was one indication and part of one of her attractions; wavy thick and long black hair. The waves inspired by those of Butler's and Sarandon's ebony locks and the length inspired by her own ideals. Something about a guy with lengthy hair that was longer than hers was a major turn on physically. She also gave her fantasy man a bit of the evil child-like playfulness; there was something attractive by such playfulness. Her idea of the perfect vampire, the perfect fantasy man, was his ability to toy with individuals with the enjoyment of a fascinated child. There was something morbidly intriguing about emotionally and mentally playing with a person's mind like a child wielding the twisted string of a yo-yo. Up and down and up and down again and again until the person is completely broken and crumbling. Surely it seemed a cruel personality trait but the trait was one of many that made this creation who and what he was.

There he was and she named him Damon. Damon, her fantasy man presented in paint which was smeared and formed into his image with the use of her fingers not brushes. She loved the sensation she had as her paint coated fingers moved the paint over the thick canvas. Every touch of her fingertips against the canvas seemed almost sexual. She hadn't ever enjoyed any past projects as she had with that particular one. He was literally created by her hands; every highlight, shadow, and blend was done by her fingers. Every curve of his body and features were drawn and given color and dimension by her fingers. The sculpture of his form outlines filled in by her fingers. She felt as if she were a type of Doctor Frankenstein, as Professor Burns suggested, almost bringing the perfect vampire to life; with exception to the life part. She was in love with her creation and the smile on her face and across her awing eyes was evidence to that fact.

"Awesomeness," Spoke a voice snapping Sophie from her daze.

She turned her head and saw one of her fellow classmates standing beside her nodding his head with his eyes staring at her fantasy man. "Um," She mumbled then smiled, "Thanks. Yours is pretty awesome too, Lee." She looked over at his odd sculpture of a heavily chesty fantasy woman.

"Yea, I know." Lee nodded in agreement, "She has the perfect personality."

"Oh really?" Sophie asked while crossing her arms; curious to exactly what his idea of a perfect personality was.

"Yep," Lee nodded again, "She's basically me with tits."

Sophie laughed; she knew the answer before he even responded. "Nice, Lee," She tried to hold back further laughter, "Really nice."

"Well, I gotta go and get my shit together for the showing tonight." Lee turned with a quick wave goodbye, "Later!"

"Yea, later," She rolled her eyes and looked at her creation again, "Yep, pure awesomeness you are." She nodded and mentally threw her fantasy man a kiss then left the display room too to get ready for the costume gala being given as part of the Halloween showing of the class's art projects. Her date for the event; Maggie.

The art building was bustling as music played from inside. Sophie arrived with Maggie; they looked like two 19th century prostitutes that could have been any one of Jack the Ripper's tragic victims but just a bit more expensive prostitutes with bits of modern flare. They marched up the art building steps arm in arm both excited to be relieved of college life for the evening and able to enjoy Sophie's favorite holiday. They entered through the open doors seeing guests entering and exiting the display room. Shay had waited all semester to show Maggie her fantasy man project; she kept it secret until that very night. Into the display room they continued still arm and arm. Sophie paused as she grabbed Maggie's hand.

The display room was fantastically made into the perfect Halloween showing for the class's project. Each project was randomly placed about the large room which was dark with exception to the lighting illuminating each student's project. Sophie smiled wide, she felt like a real artist with her work being presented in an almost professionally Halloween themed showing. The display room mimicked an art show room with fellow student guests studying each unique piece. Even the music was Halloween theme; not tacky spooky stuff but dark themed music. Professor Burns had really outdone himself showing his pride towards the hard work each of his students had done.

She pulled on Maggie's hand and tugged her to the first display. To each display they moved hand in hand looking like twin 19th century prostitutes. She paused, her eyes found her project propped artfully on the wooden easel and lit perfectly. She smiled wide as she bit down on her bottom lip excitedly then pulled Maggie to her art display. "There he is!" She spoke over the music, "My fantasy man who I christened Damon! Ain't he just beautiful?" She was beyond proud of her work. She adored her creation and in many ways she wished he were real. She wished he could just step out of the painting and no longer be her fantasy man. Still young to fantasize; she smirked.

Maggie stared at her friend's creation. Her eyes frowned a bit studying the darkness of her friend's ideal man. "He's kinda scary looking." She commented.

"I know," Sophie agreed still with a smile across her lips, "That's exactly what I wanted. He turned out perfect."

"Is he a vampire?" Maggie asked still concerned about her friend's idea of the perfect man; he looked scarier and creepier than Chuck.

"Yep," Sophie nodded then noticed the neatly stacked brochure-like papers that gave the story to her painting. She snatched one up and handed to Maggie, "Read this, it tells everything about him."

"Um, okay," Maggie responded as she firstly looked at the cover then opened up the informational brochure. Her eyes scanned the information; every detail gave the painting an even creepier vibe.

"Wow, Professor Burns really outdid himself." Sophie commented feeling flattered how well he had put everything together, "This morning I had no idea he was putting all this together! I didn't even know about the brochures. Just fucking amazing!"

"Thanks," Spoke a voice from behind the two friends.

Sophie spun around finding her Halloween decked Professor standing with a pleased smile on his face; he looked like a cheap dime store Dracula with the whole collar up cape. "Hey," She greeted Burns, "This is so awesome! How the hell did you manage to get all this together in such a short period of time?"

"Planning, Miss Howard, planning," Burns responded, "I've been planning this since the beginning of your projects. With a little help from some of fellow artsy friends we managed to put it all together pretty nicely. But most of the credit goes to my students for their artwork."

Sophie smiled as she was wondering if Burns had even noticed himself in her painting. "Well, you did a fine-ass job, Professor!" She praised him.

"As did you, Miss Howard," Burns praised her back as he stepped between her and Maggie. He stared at Sophie's well put together project seeing her immense talent. "What tools did you use?" He asked, curious about how she painted.

"My fingers," Sophie answered with a little laugh, "I hate using brushes."

"Well, it's amazing what your fingers have done." Burns commented staring at the face of Sophie's painted fantasy man, "There's something familiar about him."

Sophie froze; she never admitted in the story of her fantasy man that his face was inspired by Professor Burns's. What would he think if he knew that his face was the first building block set to create the painting in front of them? Inside she prayed he wouldn't recognize himself; she thought the obvious was well camouflaged under the layers of the other subjects. She stood staring at him watching closely how he thumbed his chin while trying to figure out the main subject; him.

"Yea," Maggie suddenly burst but before she could finish her revelation Sophie skipped around Burns and quickly silenced her.

Sophie faced Maggie and gave her an expression to signal her not to speak another word. She heard Burns grunt, not guessing the main subject. She spun around and smiled. He looked at her and she continued to smile; relieved that he had no clue that it was him.

"It must be familiar because of the named actors you used." Burns guessed as he dropped his hand from his chin.

"Well," Sophie kept her big smile, "It's for the artist to know the real truth and for everyone else, including you, Professor, to figure it out on your own."

"Keeping secrets, huh?" He joked with a raised brow, "Well, great work anyways. Congratulations on achieving one of the highest grades for the project. Job well done, Miss Howard." He flashed a smile then left to mingle with the rest of the guests and students.

Sophie watched Burns leave then was tugged on the arm by Maggie. She turned around and found a shocked expression on her friend's face. "What?" She asked, though she had an inkling of the reasons behind her friend's strange look.

"You used him, didn't you?" Maggie asked the obvious.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders; not really wanting to admit the truth verbally.

Maggie laughed and playfully shoved Shay's shoulder. "You are just horrible." She commented, "What are you going to do when he does find out that it's him in that painting?"

"He'll never figure it out." Sophie responded, "I ain't worried." She looked at the masterpiece with a sly smile. She could pinpoint Burns's face easily but she was the one who created the image. Yet, Maggie figured it out, but she wasn't going to worry herself about Burns making the discovery. He was too busy fussing over the showing and keeping everything in order and people entertained. Her eyes stared into those of the portrait's; a heavenly blue with the distinctive shape of the professor's. The more she stared at those eyes the more they seemed to glimmer with life. Perfection; she thought to herself. The fantasy man named Damon was perfection in her eyes. But she knew there was more to him just being finger painted portrait. If he were real, his mind would be perfect as well. She didn't only give him superior looks but a superior intellect as well. Perfect mind and body he was; the perfect man who could never exist but only in her deepest fantasies. Yes, there much she secretly based off her art Professor but he was simply a college girl's fantasy as well.

"Let's go party." Maggie said as she tugged on her friend's frilly sleeve. She lifted up on her tiptoes and whispered, "Lee said he was gonna spike the punch."

Sophie rolled her eyes in response to Maggie's whispered announcement. Her eyes held for a moment with those of her fantasy man's. Her lips softly smiled then she pressed the tip of her fingers against her bold burgundy lips and oddly brought them against the portrait's painted mouth which was purposely curved into that sinister grin that two of her chosen subjects were blessed with. She sighed then spun around while rolling her eyes in response to what she just did; silly little girl. She looped her arm with Maggie's and together they skipped away as if heading for the yellow brick road.

Passed those intensely painted blue eyes something watched the artist happily leave the show room. Through eye shaped portals something peered outward into the world outside its own. The darker magic of Halloween sparked life in the painted eyes as eyes of the same intense shade of blue peered through with determination. From the beginning of the evening, when night swallowed the day, a type of life began behind those eyes. From behind the portals it watched many faces pass and take brief study of the portrait. A few were worth remembering. A spiteful blonde stepped before the portrait an hour prior. She took one of the offered brochures and with a disgusted scowl she grimaced at the portrait. Her words insulted the artist and were spoken to an equally blonde beside her, "Sophie is one sick bitch." Those words were offensive and burned a target on Destiny, the high rank sorority sister. It listened to her laugh mocking the artist's work then the two blondes marched away and Destiny crumpled the brochure tossing it into the trash. Behind those painted eyes, two narrowed.

Another caught its attention. A staggering idiot came from behind and moved before the painting. It watched closely as the swaying brute drank from a brown bagged liquor bottle then spitefully spat vodka onto the portrait's face. Again, the obvious drunk Chuck the Fuck took a swig from the bottle then laughed mocking what he just did to desecrate the artist's lovely work. "Stupid nosy cunt," it listened to the drunkard slur that too was burned with a target. It closely watched the guy stagger away from the display almost running into another then disappear. But one face it saw was more recent, familiar because it was the very face that became the building blocks to the portrait it lurked beyond. That was the face that inspired the artist to create. And that was the face it needed.

Sophie and Maggie enjoyed the Halloween dance given in another room of the art building as it was reaching its peak nearing ten o'clock. As they partied with fellow students and art show guests Professor Burns returned to the showing room to begin closing it down. He turned down the lights one by one after locking the main entrance into the room. He wasn't going to fuss over a complete breakdown; his students will have the pleasure of doing so when the weekend was over. Each illuminating light for each of this student's project were turned off. The themed atmosphere turned off with only the muffled music coming from the other section of the building where his students were enjoying themselves. He was amazed by the skills displayed by his students; each had their own individual take on their ideal man or woman. He paused at Lee's and chuckled; the young man was obviously obsessed with breasts, large breasts. He flicked off the display light then turned his attention to the final piece of art to be darkened; Sophie's.

He made his way to the display and found himself staring at the portrait. There was something so familiar about the portrait's face that it was literally bothering him. His eyes squinted as they focused on the familiar face. "Who are you?" He mumbled to himself. His eyes shifted, scanning the painted features of the portrait; the shape of the face was distinct and, without knowledge, he was touching the shape of his own face. His eyes squinted trying to focus more on the details. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses then slipped them over his eyes. The painting was in focus as he studied it closely. His eyes tilted to the side as they stared at the portrait's blue eyes. Though the eyes were blue, he began to see how similar their shape was to his. His eyes blinked. He crossed his arms over his chest. Were they really his eyes? He asked himself. Recognizing the similarity of the eyes he then recognized the similarity of the face shape as well. "Oh, shit," he mumbled under his breath feeling awkward that one of his students quite possibly worked him into their rendition of their fantasy man. It was flattering at the same time but truly awkward. He hoped no one else saw what he did. His head shook side to side.

He reached and turned off the overhead light then turned around. He stepped forward and oddly a light came on behind him. He froze then frowned. He sighed believing someone was trying to spook him. "Alright," he called out, "No fucking with the Professor." He smiled then spun around prepared to scare the hell out of whomever. Yet, by the manner his eyes grew wide it was him who was suddenly scared. His eyes grew wider as the light grew brighter illuminating the shock and horror paling his face. His eyes stared widely forward but the light grew so intense he squinted against it then brought his arm up to block the growing intensity. His arm lowered enough so he could again peer over in disbelief of what he witnessed.

_(Author)_

_ How spooky! Get to the second half where it really gets nuts! Hope you're enjoying this little diddy!_


	2. Part 2 Fantasy or Nightmare

Fright Night: The Other Worlds

Fantasy Man Part Two

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_Let's back into this craziness! _

The music within the chosen party space played loudly as the makeshift dance floor was clustered with dancing college fools, many feeling the effects of Lee's spiked punch. The atmosphere was amped up by the disc jockey's choice of theme music always with a wicked Halloween vibe. Dark shades of lights flashed and swung over the dancing crowd. Bodies jumped up and down. Arms raised and pumped to the music. And in the center of the dancing chaos were Sophie and Maggie having the time of their life amongst their college peers. Dancing with them was Lee who already had plenty of his special punch and now enjoyed being centered between two ladies with modest breasts which his eyes would shift back and forth to ogle. All three had permanent smiles as they stomped their feet against the floor in rhythm to the thumping music. Nothing could stop their good time, even when bumped or bumping into others on the crowded floor. It wasn't until a slow couple's song faded away the more thunderous music that the trio ended their time on the dance floor.

Arm in arm the three shoved through the gathering couples. They laughed with excitement leaving the dance floor and moved towards area where empty tables and chairs were set surrounding the dance floor. Everyone was dancing with exception to them and a few wallflowers, Lizzy Morte one of them as she sat lonely at a table eyeing Lee. Sophie had picked up Lizzy's thing for Lee a while back and decided it was time for Lizzy to come face to face with her fantasy man. Being centered between Lee and Maggie, Sophie shifted their direction towards Lizzy's table. She felt Lee attempt to fall back but she kept her loop with his arm firm and jerked him forward. They approached the table and Little Red Riding Hood Lizzy immediately blushed nervously.

"Hiya, Lizzy!" Sophie greeted her fellow art student who simple lifted her hand off her lap and gave a little wave. She pulled out a chair and plopped down. "Hey, why ain't you out there dancing, Little Red?" she playfully asked as Maggie took a seat to her left and Lee took a seat as far from Lizzy as possible; the chair behind her at the neighboring table.

"I don't dance." Lizzy meekly answered.

"Huh," Sophie smiled then shifted in her chair and faced Lee who looked nervous as hell, "Hey, Lee, why not take Little Red for a spin on the dance floor." She gave Lee a little punch in the shoulder, "You can be her Big Bad Wolf." She laughed loudly, mostly because of the slight intoxication which assisted her in being even more blunt than usual. Her eyes frowned as Lee sat there shaking his head. She tossed her arms in the air then scooted back facing Lizzy, "Well, I tried."

"Yeah, you did." Maggie agreed with a slur then gave her own drunken laugh slapping her hand onto Sophie's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get some punch." Lee announced as he quickly stood up, wanting to escape their scheme to set him up with Lizzy, "You guys want some?"

"Oh, why the hell not?" Sophie chimed, "Thanks." She turned her head as Lee left to fetch the punch and stared at Maggie who was looking pretty sleepy. Her eyes frowned watching Maggie slowly lean forward, arms sliding onto the tabletop then gradually her head inched down towards the tabletop. Her lips smirked upon seeing the moment Maggie's head dropped down against the tabletop. She leaned close to her friend then shook Maggie's shoulder. "Hey," she said hearing Maggie moan, "Hey, don't pass out on me, light weight." Maggie didn't respond, just moaned, which prompted her to release a loud laugh then shake her head. She looked to Lizzy and pointed at Maggie, "She's drunk, really drunk." She again laughed then slowly rose up, "I gotta piss." she announced, "I'll be right back. Keep an eye on her." She said to Lizzy and again pointed at Maggie. She stepped from the table and patted the top of Lizzy's head then carefully moved away from the table.

Sophie strolled swinging foot over foot with a sway in each step. She carefully eased her way along the rows of tables, every now and then using the back of chair to maintain her balance. She reached the exit that opened to the main hallway. She stepped out into the dimly lit hallway and stood for a moment with her hands on her hips trying to remember through her intoxication which way the bathrooms were. She lifted a hand off her hip then pointed to the right and with a stumbled turn she aimed her body to the right. She swung her right foot forward and began a sway strolled down the hallway. Step after careful step she made her way down the hallway passing the closed doors to other art rooms. She started to hum with the music drifting through the walls. Her arms lightly swayed back and forth in somewhat rhythm to the music. She stopped at the end of the hallway and stepped to the left disappearing around the corner into another hallway.

Sophie managed to find the bathroom. She sat in one of the several stalls with the layered skirt and crinoline gathered high around her waist with her Victorian shoes crookedly aiming their pointed toes at one another. Her head bobbed side to side to the music that continued to play in her head while her eyes were closed. The sound of others entering the bathroom snapped her eyes open; immediately she recognized the voices, Destiny and her tagalong shadow Susan. Her shoulders slumped; she wasn't in the mood to have her good time ruined by her snooty sorority sisters. Yet, it happened anyways. Her name quickly spewed from Destiny's mouth with the same ridicule always used. Her eyes narrowed hearing the gossip.

"Did you see what she and Maggie are wearing?" Destiny chimed, "Oh my god, they look like a couple Gothic sluts." She laughed loudly at the insult, "And can you believe she used Burns in her painting? That's just pathetic. She obviously has a thing for him." She leaned close to the mirror and touched up her pale pink lips. "I really don't understand why the others insist on letting her and that idiot stay Tri-Omegas because they definitely don't have what it takes." She continued her gossipy badmouthing of Sophie and Maggie.

"Oh my god," Susan practically shouted as a thought entered her single minded head, "Do you think she's fucking Burns?" She looked to Destiny's reflection.

Destiny's lips perked a sinister smile, "Oh my god, Susan, that's probably why she used him in her painting."

"What a whore." Susan said with a loud laugh following.

Destiny crammed her lipstick into her clutch purse then turned facing Susan, "That will totally get her kicked out of Tri-Omega for sure if not college."

"Are you going to tell them?" Susan asked with excitement from such a scandal.

"I don't know." Destiny stood with a smug smirk, "Probably." She laughed as Susan.

Sophie had enough! She quickly stood up and jerked up her underwear. She flushed the toilet quickly telling the two gossipers that someone just heard everything they just said. She unlocked the stall door then jerked it open and planted her hands on her hips glaring at the two standing at the sinks. Her eyes narrowed to slits as her brows knitted together. Both looked at her with shocked expressions, two does caught in headlights of being busted. "Okay, Destiny," she snapped, walked towards them, "I am so fucking fed up with your shit! You even dare spread some bullshit like that I'll fucking kick your blonde ass!" She stood before the two with her eyes shifting angrily back and forth, "You can say all the nasty shit about me but you leave Professor Burns outta your bullshit, got it, bitches?"

"My don't we sound guilty." Destiny snottily commented.

Sophie took one more step placing her directly between the two. Her eyes glared into Destiny's. She lifted her hand and aimed her finger into Destiny's face. "Listen up," she grumbled with threat, "You go spreading shit like that you'll ruin him. But, likely, a fucking cold hearted bitch like you wouldn't give a shit whose life you ruin just as long as you get your fucking way. Believe me when I tell you, I promise I'll fucking rip your blonde hair out by the roots if you go running your fat mouth." She dropped her hand and leaned forward burning her glare into Destiny's wide eyes, "I hear one damned thing that even suggests that you've opened your big mouth I'll fucking hunt you down. You dare say anything, you'll be fucking dead. Got it, bitch?" She leaned back and enjoyed the glimmer of fear in Destiny's wide eyes. "Yeah, I think you get it." She nodded then stepped to the side. She moved toward the bathroom door but paused before leaving to burn one final glare over her shoulder at the two bitches. She left the bathroom with a proud smile on her face having finally taken the initiative to put Destiny in her place. She disappeared around the corner beginning to hum again.

Destiny's mouth dropped open having been threatened quite firmly. She looked to Susan who looked just as shocked. "Oh my god," she managed to say.

"I know, right?" Susan responded.

"I have to pee." Destiny was basically without any true comment about what just happened. She walked to the nearest stall and entered closing and locking the door.

"Hey, I'll wait outside for you!" Susan called moving for the door.

"Okay!" Destiny shouted back as she jerked down her panty hose to her sexy kitty-cat costume then sat down. She listened to the bathroom door close then sat quietly listening to the sound of her pee splashing into the toilet bowl. She was dumbfounded by Sophie outburst and threats.

Susan stepped out of the bathroom, the door slowly crept close. She took that brief moment away from Destiny to dig into her purse and pull out a pack of stashed cigarettes. Sorority sisters don't fill their bodies with toxins; one of Destiny's set rules. She couldn't help herself having been a smoker before she became Destiny's shadow and sidekick. From the pack she pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit it then took one quick drag after another sighing with each exhale. "You know that'll kill you." Spoke a voice which made her startle dropping her half finished cigarette to the floor. "Shit," she grumbled, her eyes looking down cigarette then shifted to a pair of black leather shoes. Her eyes slowly lifted moving up the legs; black dress pants. Inch by inch her eyes lifted moving to a manly waist then a torso dressed in a black button down. Her eyes finally reached the face and grew into a confused frown then met two brown eyes. Her mouth slowly opened prepared to speak.

Destiny continued to sit on the toilet using her thoughts about the confrontation as a concentration tool. Yes, in the beginning they were best of friends, Sophie much like Susan. But in time she realized that Sophie was different, not appropriate as a friend. She was admittedly shallow and didn't care who thought she was a bitch. Being a bitch gave her the freedom to do whatever and say whatever. Oh, she wasn't going to back down from the challenge of having Sophie kicked out of Tri-Omega. The moment she met up with the rest of the sisters she would immediately inform them of the scandalous affair going on between Sophie and Professor Burns; even if it weren't true. Her lips curved into that sinister sly smirk; satisfied with her plans of executing Sophie from the sisterhood.

Susan's eyes stared widely, barely with life. Susan's wide eyes, with life dwindling, watched for a final moment as the brown eyes lightened and transformed into a familiar intense shade of blue. The blue eyes watched as the young woman slowly slid down the smooth wall stopping on her rear. Her eyes grew vacant as the pupils expanded then her head dropped forward then her body slumped at the shoulders. A hand reached down beside Susan and picked up the burning cigarette. Between sneering lips the cigarette was tucked then the cherry brightened with a long inhale. With an exhale smoke streamed from flared nostrils. The hand again reached down and grabbed Susan's limp hand turning her pale palm facing up. The cherry end of the cigarette was pressed into the cold palm of the young woman's hand being snuffed out. The hand was released with the cigarette left burned into the palm.

Destiny's concentration was interrupted the moment she heard the bathroom door open and close. "Susan?" she called out as she gathered some toilet paper then wiped, "I'm almost done." She stood up pulling up her thong panty and black mini skirt then flushed the toilet. She reached for the lock hearing footsteps move before the stall door. Her eyes frowned finding it strange that Susan was standing in front of the door. She twisted the lock then was taken by surprise the moment the door slammed inward striking her in the face. She stumbled backwards landing seated on the toilet. "You are done." She heard a man's voice state while her hand covered her nose; blood trickled down from behind her hand. Her eyes nervously scanned up the figure looming in the doorway. Her mouth began to tremble as her lips parted with shock. Her eyes frowned with confusion. "Professor Burns," she said with a shaky voice. Her eyes grew wider as who looked like Professor Burns step into the stall and close and lock the door. She stared up with confusion and growing fear. "Professor…Burns?" she asked with her voice cracked with fear. Her eyes looked into his and realized the eyes staring evilly down at her weren't the Professor's; they were intense blue not brown. "Professor…" she again attempted to speak but his hand latched over her mouth gripping her face then slowly guided her up off the toilet. Her wide eyes shifted as she rose, locked with those that weren't the Professor's. Her fearful sobs were muffled as her eyes filled with fearful tears. With a sudden thrust backwards she was slammed against the wall beside the toilet; her grunt muffled by the latched hand. Her eyes went wide and she released a scream which too was muffled. Reflected in her horrified eyes was the image of a broad and fanged smile.

The stall door came open and Professor Burns stepped out. He stepped to one of the sinks and turned on the faucet; no reflection in the mirror. He cupped his hands beneath the stream of water and filled them. He leaned down and splashed the water against his face, moved his wet hands pressing back over his hair. His hands continued down the sides of his hair reaching the shorter edges; the brown color his hair darkened to rich black. From the edges of his hair new hair grew spreading down over his shoulders; his hands followed down the growing lengths. He brought his hands back to the sink, turned off the faucet, and then turned snatching a paper towel from the wall. He firstly dried his hands then used the dampened towel to wipe his mouth. The white paper towel was wadded then tossed in the trash can stained with blood. He stepped out of the bathroom then glanced down at Susan who sat slumped on the floor against the wall. He smirked with satisfaction then turned to the right moving down the hallway and disappeared around the corner humming.

In the stall, seated on the floor and leaned propped against the side of the toilet was Destiny. Her wide eyes were vacant and lifeless. Her face was deathly pale leading down over every inch of her exposed flesh. On the side of her bent neck, blonde hair gathered to the other side, were four distinctive punctures glistening red with darkening bruising surrounding each one.

Sophie was on a sobering adrenalin rush having finally confronted Destiny and her shadow Susan. She smiled with pride approaching the entrance back into the dance. She had her hand firmly planting on her corseted cinched waist. She turned facing the entrance but a sudden loud crash followed by a very familiar scream caused her head to jerk to the right. "Damn it!" she grumbled loudly then turned herself marching towards the sounds of what was another episode starring Chuck the Fuck and Maggie. Her Victorian shoes tapped loudly against the waxed floor as she turned a near corner following the sounds of chaos. She disappeared not catching the dark figure moving down the hallway she just walked.

She immediately caught sight of her poor intoxicated best friend on the floor after having been knocked into two large metal trash cans. Her eyes darted angrily to where Chuck the Fuck stood swaying on his drunken feet; typical. "That's it!" she yelled loudly with her feet stomping as her legs moved in wide strides, "You piece of shit!" She quickly marched up to Maggie, reached down and grabbed her friend by the arm then helped her off her feet. "You alright?" she asked seeing the mascara stained tears streaking down Maggie's flushed face. Maggie nodded.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Chuck slurred angrily then took a swig from his paper bagged liquor bottle. He swallowed, "Always butting in when it's none of your god damned business, bitch!"

Sophie's face twisted with rage; she spun around having to face another asshole. She stepped up to Chuck the Fuck with her hands firmly planted on her hips and stance strong. "Call me a bitch one more time, you fucking asshole!" she dared him with her eyes glaring hatefully at the drunken piece of shit who she was fed up abusing her best friend every time he was wasted off his ass. She watched him smile at her. "Don't you dare fucking smile." She threatened him while fisting her hands as they remained pressed against her hips, "I'll wipe that fucking smile off your damned face." He quickly went into a fit of laughter, his breath stank with booze. Her eyes narrowed into black shadowed slits then with built of rage she swung her arm back and thrust her fist directly against his face which caused him to drunkenly stumble backwards hitting the wall beside the secondary entrance into the woman's bathroom and dropped his liquor bottle which shattered immediately upon hitting the floor. "Told ya!" she yelled then pointed her finger at his shocked face, "You touch her again I'll break your fucking arm!"

"You bitch!" Chuck yelled feeling the split in his lip and tasted the fresh blood. He pushed himself off the wall and attempted a staggered charge but was quickly subdued by a knee to the groin. He grunted loudly and balled over dropping to his knees.

Sophie glared down at him with a satisfied grin. "You better get your nasty ass outta here before I call the fucking cops to finally come and lock your ass up!" she warned him as she shook her hand feeling the after effects of punching his hard head, "Now I'm taking Maggie back to the dance and your gonna crawl outta here like the little drunken bitch you are, got it!" She stepped back, reached back and snatched Maggie's hand. She felt more adrenalin pump through her body having defeated another pain in her ass. She turned pulling Maggie with her and around the corner they disappeared with Maggie's sobs fading.

Chuck sat on his knees with his hands folded over his groin. Pain induced and blood tinted dribble stretched from his gaped lips. His eyes were squeezed tightly while his body swayed back and forth. "Fucking bitch," he painfully mumbled feeling the pain in his groin begin to subside. With pain inflicted tears his swollen eyes opened and looked to what was left of his liquor bottle, broken glass and liquor soaked paper bag lay on the floor. "Damn it!" he slurred with a mumble then dropped his hand to the floor for leverage to attempt standing. Slowly he managed to get up onto his feet but continued to sway from heavy intoxicated and having been beaten down by a chick. He awkwardly dug his hand into the back pocket of his stained jeans. He tugged and jerked until his hand finally pulled out from the pocket with his fingers fisted around a switch blade. Still swaying, he slowly brought the folded blade before his watery blood shot eyes. Holding with one hand, he pinched the edge of the blade then slowly worked it from the handle; his lips grew into a drunken but sinister smile. "Yeah, bitch," he continued to smile with his vengeful and sinister scheme developing slowly in his alcoholic head, "I'll teach you…" he stammered on his mumbled words, "Yeah, I'm gonna teach you." His head slowly turned with a side to side sway and eyes looked where Sophie and Maggie had disappeared. He gripped the blade's handle in his hand.

"I've got a better idea," a voice spoke behind the drunkard.

Chuck's eyes frowned, "Huh?" He turned his head and prepared to turn his body towards the direction the voice came from but an arm darted over his shoulder then a hand snatched his fisted hand, fisted over the blade. He gasped being jerked backwards, pulled back against the person who had his hand. He felt a cold breath against his ear, his eyes wide with drunken confusion. "Let me do my job," the voice sang in his ear, the confusion grew, "I'll do all the teaching." He felt the hand over his tighten its grip which forced his eyes to somewhat sober up. His eyes grew wider watching and feeling his hand holding the blade being guided closer and closer. "First and last lesson," he listened to the cold voice speak, "Death." His eyes filled with horrified tears as his mouth was gaped wide in terror. His eyes followed the blade's guide which was towards his strained throat. With a powerful grip then shove, he gasped feeling the blade stab deeply into the front of his throat. His head trembled with eyes wide and blood oozing passed his gaped bottom lip.

His lips curved sinisterly listening to the sweet sound of blood gurgling upward into Chuck's throat. He released the man's hand and watched the man drop onto his knees with his hand still clutching the blade. His eyes filled with a sinister pleasure upon watching Chuck painfully jerk the blade back which caused blood to spurt outward. He swiftly snatched the back of Chuck's head, bent him backwards then with a wide open mouth the spurting blood entered his mouth like a heated water fountain. He eased closer to the wound swallowing the generously streaming blood. His mouth covered the wound and continued the pleasure of consuming every little bit of liquored blood from the drunken Chuck's body. With a swift jerk, he released Chuck allowing the dead man to flop backwards against the wall. He smiled with an almost intoxicated expression as the lower half of his face dripped deep crimson blood. His eyes were more intense than before, the pupil a tiny dot centered within the vibrant blue iris. His eyes fluttered feeling the sensation of the kill and its reward which made his skin pale in comparison to that of the painted portrait.

Sophie got Maggie to calm down with another glass of Lee's super punch. She sat patiently with her dearest friend with her prideful smile still stretched across her lips. She rubbed Maggie's back keeping her friend calm. "He won't fuck with you any more, I promise." She said with confidence.

"You know Chuck." Maggie managed not to sob then took another hefty drink of punch and swallowed, "He'll get even more fuck up then more pissed."

"Well, let him," Sophie firmly said, "Then let him try to touch you again. I will fucking kill him if he does."

"Don't say that," Maggie responded shaking her head.

"Why the hell not," Sophie asked, "He would deserve it."

"But it's not right to say something like that." Maggie continued to protest Sophie's threat.

Sophie shook her head, "Okay I won't kill him. I'll just break his fucking arm like I promised." She watched Maggie smile with an agreeable nod.

"It was awesome when you punched him like that then kicked him in the nuts." Maggie commented with a laugh following.

"Yeah, it was awesome doing it." Sophie leaned putting her arm around Maggie's shoulders then snuggled against her friend.

He shoved the door open and stepped into the room. His eyes scanned over the array of costumes set about the Theater Department's stock room. He flipped the light switch and the room brightened with all its hanging florescent lighting. He stepped forward untying the cheap Dracula's cape then let it fall behind him onto the floor. Both arms lifted then he dragged his fingertips over the hung array of costumes with his eyes shifting right to left. He reached the end of the two rows and looked forward finding something more appropriate from the grand reveal to his artist. He stood for a while unbuttoning the row of button down the center of the black shirt. He pulled back removing the shirt then wadded it and brought it to his face wiping away the bloody evidence from his face. The shirt was tossed and he stepped forward; a tailor dummy stood with a black jacket fitted over it. His hands reached forward and gripped the wide lapel of the leather made jacket and worked it off the dummy's shoulders. Gripping the jacket he spun it behind him then effortlessly slipped both arms into the black satin lined sleeves then with a twist guided it over his shoulders. He tucked both hands beneath the lengthy underside of his hair then flipped his hair from inside the jacket allowing it to fall long down to the center of his back. His head jerked to the right upon catching a glimpse of a simple black mask; his lips curved into the grin captured in the portrait.

Sophie continued to sit beside Maggie who had her head again rested against the tabletop. What a night, she thought to herself. First she confronted the biggest bitches of her sorority then took down the asshole who had been abusing her best friend for a long time. She was proud of her actions of that Halloween night. Her painted fantasy man project was a hit with the Professor. She truly believed her night was just as fucked and perfect as the fantasy man she created. Her eyes were glazed by thoughts while her lips softly smiled with pride. Her head lightly bobbed to the music filling the entire room. The lighting dimmed and was filled with streams of red light moving to the beat of the song perfectly themed for Halloween. Her eyes slowly lifted from their stare and turned towards the crowded dance floor. Her smile broadened upon seeing that Lizzy finally had her real life fantasy man dancing with her; Lee finally caved and made his admirer happy. She thought Lizzy damned lucky having her fantasy come to life. Though Lizzy didn't sport as big a set of tits as his fantasy woman, who knew, they might make each other's fantasies come true.

Her eyes softened with the thought of at least two people having their fantasies come true. She envied them. Her fantasy man was purely just that, a damned fantasy created by her morbid fascination with the vampire myth and horror movie characters that illuminated the myth with dark romanticism. She sighed; the closest thing to her fantasy was the much older Professor Burns. "Truly sucks," she breathed with another sigh. Her legs crossed then she pressed her elbow against her knee and propped her chin against the heel of her hand. Her eyes stared forward at the sweetly dancing Lee and Lizzy; her lips held their envious smile. A flash of motion was caught at the corner of her eye. Her eyes shifted then frowned after seeing a dark figure disappear into the dancing crowd. Her eyes scanned over the moving bodies as the red lights flashed over bobbing heads. She caught bits of the dark figure moving passed dancing couples and groups. Lifting her head off her hand she continued to search through the moving bodies. The music faded and immediately shifted to a slower beat which slowed the dancing bodies and gave her the ability to snag the dark figure's movements.

The figure stopped and Sophie's eyes looked passed the slowly dancing embraced couples. Her eyes stopped at the back of the figure's head; black ebony hair waved down to the center of the figure's back. She frowned more immediately snagging the similarities to the hair she painted with her fingers. She slowly uncrossed her legs, unable to take her eyes off the strange and familiar figure. The figure moved forcing her to hold her breath. Slowly the figure began to turn until moved in a side stance. The frown left her eyes as they grew wide upon the figure's head slowly turned and from the eyelets of a black mask two remarkably blue eyes stared back at her. Her lips slightly parted with gasped release of her breath. Impossible; she thought to herself. The black mask not only intensified the blue eyes also the dramatically pale skin she remembered creating in the slick of oil paints; white and tinges of blues and grays to highlight the features. Her eyes quickly turned away but again shifted forward landing on the image of those familiar lips curved into the exact grin her fingers designed and colored. The lids of her eyes twitched with the urge to blink but she was fearful if she blinked he would vanish and again return as just a portrait derived from her imagination. Her eyes felt dry and forced her to finally blink and the moment she again looked, the imaginary figure was gone.

"Damn, what the hell did Lee use?" Sophie commented with a deep breath wondering what type of booze Lee used to spike the punch. She shook her head while blinking away the supposed hallucination. Lee and Lizzy arrived back to the table all laughs and giggles. She forced a smile and looked up at the united two. "Hey, would you guys keep an eye on Maggie," she spoke to them, "I gotta get some air right quick." She stood up as they both nodded in agreement to watch Maggie, "Thanks and," she looked to Lee, "What was in that punch?" She watched Lee shrug his shoulders followed by a loud laugh. She shook her head and laughed then left the table.

As she strolled the line of tables her legs didn't feel wobbly like before which meant the booze had wore off. She left the dance out the same exit as earlier. With her hands on her hips she took a deep breath to brush off the strange delusion. From the corner of her eyes she again caught another strange glimpse of a dark figure move. Her head jerked to the right just as the figure disappeared around the corner at the end of the hallway. Her eyes frowned with confusion and suspicion. Was someone trying to fuck with her? Were the two bitches, Destiny and Susan, out for some kind of revenge since she stood her ground and told them to fuck off? She turned and faced the length of the hallway then started down the hallway. Halfway down the hallway she paused with hands firmly planted on her hips, "Okay, assholes, games over!" she shouted but heard no response. She continued down the hallway.

She reached the corner but stopped before taking the risk of getting the shit scared out of her by stepping around the corner. "Okay, fuckers, here I come!" she shouted and again nothing. She made a sudden leap forward with a quick spin. "BOO!" she yelled but discovered a vacant dark hallway. Her lips smirked with annoyance. She wasn't going to fall for someone's idea of a Halloween prank. She spun on her Victorian boots and went to step back the way she leapt from but again another glimpse of the dark figure moved in her peripheral vision. Again her head snapped to the right but this time the dark figure didn't dart out of sight but stood looming at the very end of the hallway. She stood somewhat frozen with her eyes squinting trying to identify the person; just a dark silhouette. She tightly crossed her arms over her corset hiked bust and slowly turned giving the figure a type of showdown. "Alright, asshole," she called down the hallway then began to slowly walk forward with the sound of her heels clicking against the waxed floor. Her eyes focused on the dark silhouette; she could almost mentally paint her fantasy man's portrait perfectly over the shape of the black silhouette. "Happy Halloween, fucker!" she said with a chuckle getting somewhat frustrated by whatever prank someone was trying to pull against her.

Her walk paused the moment the figure walked forward. She uncrossed her arms and again pressed her hands to her hips creating a cocky but firm stance. "So, wanna play chicken, huh?" she commented with a smirk then proceeded walking forward as did the figure. Her eyes narrowed with determination not to flinch at the given challenge. Her eyes grew a bit wider as they saw the flow of lengthy black hair waving back against the figure's motions and the manner the long ankle length jacket fanned outward with each stride. Her steps slowed the closer she came until she realized she lost the game of chicken. Something eerie crept over her while her hands dropped from her hips. The figure kept moving towards her; the footsteps echoed against the walls of the hallway. A sudden bout of flight instinct struck her which sent her making a quick left. With a gasp she darted for the darkened entryway for the bathroom but her foot snagged something which sent her tumbling forward. Her arms instinctively flew forward. Her hands painfully slammed against the door which shoved it forward as she dropped forward hard onto her stomach. She quickly scrambled flipping herself over slamming her back against the opened door.

The light from the bathroom highlighted what she tripped over which prompted her eyes wide with shock and horror. She was tripped by the awkwardly bent legs of Susan's. Her eyes frantically darted to Susan's face. Her mouth opened wide but no scream came out, silenced by the image of Susan's pale face and wide dead eyes burned in her eyes. With her eyes frozen on Susan's lifeless expression, she fumbled reaching up and grabbing the door handle then pulled herself up onto her feet. The footsteps became louder as they steadily came closer. She stumbled backwards into the bathroom; her eyes watched as Susan's image disappeared the moment the door closed. She swallowed hard then her eyes finally blinked. Quickly she reached and twisted the door's lock praying she had just locked out the terrifying figure. She maneuvered herself sideways while against the wall and at the corner she turned then staggered towards the sinks.

At the sinks her knees buckled but she stopped herself from dropping by grabbing the sides of one of the sinks. Her body trembled as she stood with her head hung down and eyes wide staring down at the drain in the center of the basin. Slowly she lifted her head then looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was even more terrifying seeing her horrified expression staring back at her with wide eyes. Her chest heaved while her heart raced with panic. "What…the hell…" she mumbled passed her trembling lips. Her eyes blinked then caught something strange reflected in the mirror. Her eyes shifted downward. Her eyes again grew wide with further horror upon seeing the reflected image of Destiny inside the stall directly behind her. She quickly spun, slammed back against the sink. Her eyes began to swell with horrified tears staring at her sworn enemy and once best friend seated slumped against the toilet, eyes and skin just as Susan's but with what looked like a vampire's bite in the side of her neck. Her head started to slowly shake side to side, "No, it can't be," she tried to deny what the deathly evidence was aiming towards, "No, no," she repeated while slowly shuffling her feet to the side. A loud bang struck the door which caused her jump and almost scream.

Her eyes shifted looking to the bathroom door. Another bang came and against startled with a loud gasped inhale. Another bang then another; each one made her jump. Her head snapped to the right where a secondary entrance to the bathroom was located which linked it to another hallway. She pried herself from the sink and raced for the other door. The banging continued as she slid into the door. Her hands fumbled through the panic and grabbed the door handle then she pulled the heavy door inward. She hurried out the moment the door was open wide enough for her to slip through. She stumbled out into the other hallway. She had find help.

She spun to the left and attempted to go into a speedy run but the moment her right foot stomped to the floor it slipped forward. She landed hard on her back against the floor, the back of her head bounced as it tapped the floor. She groaned loudly immediately slapping her hand against the back of her head. Her eyes strained against the pain throbbing at the back of her head. She slapped her hand against the floor and attempted to push herself up but her hand slid across the floor being slicked by something thick and wet. She brought her hand before her eyes which quickly snapped wide open upon seeing the entire palm of her hand glistening covered in blood. She immediately forgot the pain at the back of her head and used both hands to push herself up, her hands slipping and sliding in the blood. She sat up and immediately looked to discover Chuck the Fuck awkwardly lying on the floor with his legs tucked under him; his eyes and skin just as the others with a large puncture in the center of his throat. Her mouth gaped but again the horror silenced her ability to scream. Her legs kicked and scrambled with no success getting away as her Victorian boots slid through the bloody mess. She quickly flipped herself around prepared to crawl from the mess but directly before her wide eyes was black leather shoes.

Her eyes stared at those shiny leather shoes. Her body went into a fierce tremble as she had her hands pressed flat against the floor. In her peripheral the figure crouched down, the hem of the lengthy jacket dropped down against the floor around the leather shoes. She feared to look up; didn't want to see those imagined blue eyes and pale skin or that slanted smile she stole from two vampire characters. She slowly pushed against her hands sliding her body inching backwards; felt the slick blood against her legs as the skirt gathered around her waist. Her eyes remained focused on those damned leather shoes as they slowly grew inches away. She felt the sole of her boots pressed against what was Chuck's lifeless body. She continued to push against her hands; her legs bent at the knees with Chuck as leverage. Her hands slid back across the floor, bloody streaks left behind, and now she was up on her hands and knees but her eyes stayed focused on those fucking leather shoes. She didn't know what else to do. She felt frozen on hands and knees. Her breathing was erratic. Her heart raced incredibly fast.

Sophie sat there propped on her hands and knees fearing any movement. Her body felt uncontrollable with fierce trembles. Even the image of those shoes became shaky. Finally, she dared to shift her eyes from those shoes and shaky moved them upward to the bent knees draped in black slacks and black leather sleeved arms with their elbows rested atop the knees. Two pale hands with glassy nails hung between the crouched knees. Her stomach painfully churned as she jerked her eyes up a little more and looked upon a pale chest with muscles defined by tints of bluish gray. Her trembles grew stronger as her eyes lifted more catching a glimpse of thick waves of ebony hair draped long over the right shoulder. Her mouth and lips grew dry. A clammy sweat was felt beading across her forehead. Her eyes again jerked upward falling onto the image of that full mouth but the signature slanted smirk wasn't seen. Her eyes remained frozen on those lips, identical lips as those of the portrait. How was it possible? Was she caught up in some kind of delusion or nightmare? Had she passed out after too much spiked punch and now stuck in a nightmare conjured by her fantasy man creation?

"I'm real." she listened to a man's voice say which made her gasp upon watching those lips move. She shakily shook her head in denial. "Oh, yes, I am." She watched those lips again move and listened to that smooth voice, "Your fantasy man has come to life." Her head continued to shakily shake from side to side as her wide eyes watched this supposed realized fantasy man reach out his pale hand. She gasped the moment she felt his icy fingertips rest under her trembling chin. Reluctantly her head was guided up by those fingertips and her unblinking eyes forced to finally look passed the mask's eyelets into the very real intense blue eyes she created. She held her breath feeling her screams choked off by unimaginable fear. Her eyes slowly crossed doubling the image of his blue eyes then, in response to the living horror, she collapsed down against the floor; the nightmare going black…

The pounding in her head was the first thing Sophie felt. The pounding of her heart was what she firstly heard followed by someone humming. Her eyes began to flutter as consciousness slowly returned. Her brows furrowed against the pounding pain pulsing in her head. Her head felt like a dead weight, it hung down causing a tension pain at the back of her neck. She groaned upon lifting her head feeling the stiffness in her neck. Her head dropped back then she opened her eyes, her vision blurry at first but gradually cleared. A light glared down into her eyes forcing them to squint and strain against the brightness. She closed her eyes then straightened her loosening neck and again opened her eyes. Her eyes frowned with confusion; the earlier events hadn't entirely struck her yet. Again she caught the sound of humming and went to question who was there but her words were muffled. Her eyes filled with sudden realization and panic; she felt the sensation of her lips sealed by a strip of tape.

All the horror and bloody images came flooding striking her with instant panic. She attempted to lift her arms and discovered her arm pinned back and wrists firmly bound by layers of wrapped tape. She jerked her shoulders while twisting her wrists against the tight bind. She grunted and groaned while desperately trying to pull her wrists apart. She pushed the soles and heels of her boots against the floor which tilted the chair she was secured to backwards and against her arms she felt the edge of a table. She abruptly ended her struggle as the chair dropped the front legs back onto the floor. Her eyes darted side to side and took in her familiar surroundings. She realized she was in her art class's lecture room seated in the very front before one of the oval tables. Her eyes scanned around, her head turning side to side. The humming she heard upon waking had stopped and the room was eerily silent. She breathed heavily through her nose hearing only her rapid heartbeat, nothing else. Her eyes focused forward at the darkly shadowed front of the class where Burns' desk was. With the light glaring down at her the front of the room seemed even darker.

"Shh," she heard that voice come from behind her which caused her eyes to snap wide. Her eyes shifted to right and slowly her head followed. She strained to look over her shoulder and in the corner of her eyes she saw him seated at the table behind her with his legs propped up on the tabletop and ankles crossed. He had his pale index finger pressed up to his lips as his blue eyes peered through the eyelets of the mask. She tried to scream but it was useless with her mouth firmly taped shut. He swung slipped his legs off the table and with a thud dropped his leather shoes down onto the floor. "Shh," he said a bit louder leaned forward against the table still with his finger against his grinning lips. She snapped her head forward and again started to struggle while continuing to uselessly scream. She heard a sudden ruckus behind her then felt the back of her black and red hair be snatched then her head was roughly jerked back. Those blue eyes darted above hers.

"Hush," he whispered, "They're looking for you. Apparently you've been very naughty and went around killing three people. Three people you hated and who are now dead." He released a sinister laugh then released her hair. He slid off the table landing beside her crouched on his knees. He stared at her, his artist, his creator. He watched closely how she refused to look at him; refused to acknowledge that he was real, her fantasy man was real. He snatched her chin then forced her head facing him but she promptly squeezed her eyes closed. His lips puckered with thought then with a shrug of his shoulders he basically shoved her face away and quickly stood up. "You'll have to look at me sooner or later." He stated stepping in front of her then spun around and bent down snatching both sides of her face which caused her to finally open her eyes and look into his. "See, told you." He smiled coyly with that slanted grin she picked specifically as his signature feature. His eyes studied hers as they jerkily looked up and down his face. "Do you like what you see?" he playfully asked then remembered the mask, "Oh, stupid me." His left hand released her face then went to the front of the mask and pulled it up exposing his entire face. "Now," he said watching her eyes grow to their maximum width, "Do you like what you see? You should, since you you're the one who created this face."

Sophie reluctantly looked her realized work of art directly in the face. There it was a living portrait. How it was possible, she no longer cared because it was obviously possible. Everything, every little detail she put into her so called masterpiece was alive before her terrified eyes. Every line, every feature, every fucking bit of information she stole from others to make that face were there before her. And it was also apparent that the mind she desired for her creation was there too just by his actions and demeanor. But if she created him then why was he fucking with her? Weren't there rules that were guidelines to how that spooky shit was supposed to go down? Surely he killed those three assholes because of what they did or said to her which meant they were killed in honor of her. Her eyes frowned with question which perked his curiosity enough to grab then tear the piece of tape from her mouth. She gasped and breathed heavily after being relieved of the gag.

"You want to ask me something?" he asked her with curiosity in his tone as he tilted his head.

"How?" she promptly asked.

"How?" he repeated her question, "How?" He pretended to think for a moment then answered, "How because you wanted me to happen. I am your fantasy man. I am your Damon. And it being Halloween and all, it worked out for the both of us." He brought his hands to her knees as he crouched down before her. "Well, of course it wasn't as simple as me jumping out of the painting. I needed the perfect vessel that just happens to be the building block to my creation."

"Professor Burns," she breathed and immediately saw more of the Professor throughout his features.

"Yes," he continued to smirk as his fingers slyly gathered upward the hem of her skirt, "It was much easier than I thought. And it was even easier after that. One by one I took out those who mistreated you and you hated and with their blood every detail you see before you came to life." His hands slipped under the skirt gathered around her knees, "Now that I'm real, I can make all your fantasies real." He dropped onto his knees and leaned forward. He pressed his lips against the soft flesh of her lifted left breast while his hands moved onto her fishnet thighs. He dragged his lips across the top of the corset then pressed another kiss against her right breast.

She swallowed hard with eyes staring down at him while she cringed back against the chair. Each of his kisses felt icy like death which sent shivers up her straightened spine. Even his hands sent a deathly chill over her as they pressed their fingers firmly into the flesh of her thighs. She felt his lips press to the center of chest and slowly with kiss after kiss made his way up to the base of her neck. Her head bent back which only prompted him to kiss higher and higher up the front of her neck. His hands too moved higher and higher which forced her to press her thighs firmly together before he reached any higher.

His eyes opened and looked down feeling his thumbs caught between the strong muscles of her thighs. He smirked then looked at her face; "Really?" he questioned her actions, "Are you not going to allow me to do as you made certain I was created to do?" With his smirk firm, he pried the fingers of both hands between her pressed thighs and with the clench of his teeth he forced her thighs parted. "That's better," he coyly commented keeping close watch of the struggle across her face. She again refused to look at him which gave him no choice.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped upon the sudden chill given the moment his right hand firmly grabbed between her thighs. She heard him give a smug laugh followed by pressing his hand firmer. She again gasped being molested by her own creation. Surely in her fantasy when creating him she imagined similar scenarios but they were just mental fantasies that weren't preceded by three deaths. Her mind raced; where was the tragic romance she specifically wrote in his bio; the priest scorned by god for loving a woman? Where was the detail that she represented that lost love? There was no romance happening, just pure sexual molestation. She finally looked down at him and his smirk. "You're not right," she stated, "There's stuff missing." She watched his eyes frown with question, "Where's the fucking romance? I hope you don't consider what you're doing romance because you would seriously be wrong." She stared at him as he stared up at her with more confusion. "I know I made you better than this." She truly had no idea what she was doing but it was at least something to delay whatever horrors her Damon had in mind.

He jerked his hand back out from under her skirt then stood up; her eyes following. He tossed back the leather jacket then planted his right hand on his hip. His lips puckered while he tapped his left index finger against his chin. "Hmm," he hummed then turned his back to her. His head tilted from side to side as if in thought. "Hmm," he hummed again as if considering what she just said. "I got it," he stated loudly then made a quick spin back around. He made sudden dart forward placing her seated body between his legs. His arms flew passed her and his hands slammed flat against the tabletop behind her. His movement so sudden it caused her to push back leaning the chair back against the table while his face was so close to hers the tip of his nose brushed hers. "I lied," he confessed with a broad and slanted grin with a little flash of fangs, "Well, not totally. You created this image but everything else is my own." He stared directly into her wide eyes, "Not exactly what you wanted to hear is it. Don't be too disappointed." He tilted his head slightly then mocked her with a puckered pout. Pulling his arms back he sat straddling her lap which forced the chair to land back on all four legs.

Okay, she truly felt cheated and scared shitless all at the same time. "So, what does that make you?" she asked while trying to set aside the awkwardness of having him perched on her lap, "You're just some kind of evil spirit allowed to come out on Halloween? Or what?"

"I'm no spirit," he stated while resting his hands against her shoulders, "Spirits are those who once lived but died and so they became spirits. I'm you're 'or what'. I'm what you call an opportunist. When Halloween comes around, we opportunists are given the opportunity to have a little fun. We find a little opening into this world from our own and come out to play." He loved the expression over her eyes as she listened closely to what he said; his fingers twirled little strands of her hair around them, "Well, on the so called dark side I found two eye shaped windows into this world and I was totally smitten the moment I laid eyes on you. I thought I would do you a favor, take my opportunity and make your fantasy come true and cause a little mayhem while I'm at it. Unfortunately my mayhem has sort of been pinned on you." He shrugged his shoulders with a finger aimed at her then poked the tip of her nose with that fingertip.

She shook her head while wiggling her nose. "So, I'm screwed, that's what you're saying." She stated with a sense the opportunist directly in front of her set the whole damned thing up.

"Yes," he nodded, "Sorry."

"Yeah, I bet." She rolled her eyes, truly doubtful this thing was apologetic for having totally fucked her in the hypothetical ass. She was getting tired of the games even though it was one the traits she gave to him in the bio. "Okay, I'm just gonna make it easy for you," she said looking him in the eyes, "You can go ahead and, I'm guessing, kill me." She nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"Where's the fun in just up and killing you like that," he commented with a quick snap of his fingers, "No fun at all. I have," he looked over his shoulder and glanced up at the wall clock, "About two more hours of playtime." He again looked her in the eyes, "So, as I said, I'm a demon opportunist and tonight is my opportunity to reap some much needed havoc which I've been pretty successful at so far. Wouldn't you agree?" he leaned closer, the tip of his nose barely touching hers. He again pouted his lips, "What? You won't agree that I am basically everything you've ever fantasized? Sure my interior doesn't totally coincide with your whole bleeding heart scenario but the exterior sure meets your standards." He playfully winked at her finding her stunned expression quite appealing and the perfect reaction to the whole situation. He wove his fingers into the tousle of her black and red hair with his lips curving into that cunning slanted smirk.

Her eyes grew wider and shifted slowly from side to side feeling his lengthy and glassy nails snagging strands of her purposely messed and sloppily pinned hair. Her lips parted feeling his fingers twist handfuls of her hair forcing the bobby pins free loosening her hair. Before her eyes she watched the blue within his darkly lashed eyes begin to glow. Her eyes strained to follow as he leaned in while tilting his head. She made a little whine the moment he firmly pressed his chilled lips against hers. In other circumstances, if he weren't some blood lusting troublemaking demon in her fantasy man's disguise, she would've dove head first into making out with him. So, was she going to be killed by this imposter or would be left to live and be prosecuted for three murders, possibly four if Burns didn't survive? She started to believe that death was actually a better option than being labeled some Halloween party mass murderer. Wow, her life sure took a fucking leap off the nearest fucked up cliff! And to think that Halloween used to be her favorite holiday. Now she sort of wished for Thanksgiving or Christmas; hell even St. Patrick's Day. She was having a better understanding why many believed Halloween the devil's holiday because she had one disturbed devil straddling her lap and kissing her. Sure, his costume was extremely gorgeous in a dark vampire way but beneath that costume was a pretty messed in the head typical demon.

Why her?

Why her fantasy man?

Why not Lee's big breasted sculpture?

His eyes blinked feeling a heavy pounding in his head. Slowly his eyes fluttered open then squinted against the glaring singular track light set in the ceiling tile above. After a few blinks his eyes adjusted to the light. His brown eyes shifted looking down then frowned not recognizing the black leather trench he wore. His hands fumbled touching the black leather while he noticed he was shirtless. His brows furrowed upon noticing his hands covered with what looked like blood. Slowly he sat up with his eyes staring at his hands. He then tasted something metallic and salty; his lips pressed together then he licked them tasting that weird flavor. He sat on the floor before the desk he typically sat on during lectures. His eyes looked forward then widened upon discovering a petite hand dangling before them. Slowly his eyes drifted up the pale arm and looked up to the top of the desk.

Nervously he worked onto his feet and slowly stood. His eyes were consumed with horror and panic upon discovering one of his students sprawled over the top of his desk. Not believing what was before him he closed his eyes then shook his head and opened them in hopes the ghastly sight would have vanished. She was still there; Sophie Howard remained laid across his desktop. He stumbled backwards with his terrified and confused eyes wide as they darted over and over the young woman's body. His eyes froze on Sophie's wide and glossy eyes which were vacantly aimed at him. Her pretty face drained of color with exception to the splatters of blood. His eyes shifted with a jerk moving down from her face to her mutilated neck still glistening with fresh blood, muscle tissue exposed and sliced and diced. His blood painted lips gaped more, "Oh, god," he gasped then brought his hand over his mouth in shock but quickly he pulled his hand back again looking down at his red stained palm. "No," he breathed then darted his eyes back to the mutilated body of one of his prized students, "Sophie."

His eyes reluctantly witnessed the horrors that were left behind after the poor youth was obviously tortured then mutilated. Her blood soaked clothing torn leaving her blood smeared breasts exposed. Her skirt hiked high up around her waist; one leg stretched down dangling over the end of the desk as the other was bent at the knee and laid to the side over the desktop. There was blood everywhere; every piece of clothing soaked in blood as every exposed bit of skin smeared in blood.

Suddenly the door to the lecture room crashed inward and gun wielding police officers rushed into the room. With their flashlights they discovered Professor Burns standing behind his desk and sprawled over that desk was who they assumed was their suspect but now obviously a fourth victim. They aimed their flashlights and guns at the Professors blood smeared face. "Don't move!" One officer shouted with disgust in his voice. Burns quickly lifted his blood stained hands in surrender. Cautiously the officers moved towards their new apparent suspect, one pulled a set of handcuffs from his utility belt. "Turn around," the officer demanded and Burns turned his back, "Now put your hands to the back of your head and link your fingers!"

Burns knew what it looked like, he looked guilty but even he wasn't sure if he wasn't guilty; he didn't remember a thing after closing down the art show. He felt his arms jerked then he was roughly pulled and shoved over Sophie and the desk. His eyes swelled with tears as they stared over at her face. The icy metal cuffs were locked around his wrists. "You sick son of bitch!" he heard the officer yell then listened to his rights be read. He heard a gut wrenching scream; he looked to see Sophie's best friend Maggie near the entrance being held in Lee Carlson's arms. He saw the devastation over young Maggie's teary face as she again let out a horrified scream. The look on Lee's face was devastating for him; the young man stared at him with disgust and anger. "I couldn't have," he suddenly stated, "I couldn't…I would never…" he almost didn't believe his own words. He was pulled back then shoved forward; his eyes were tearfully filled with confusion. He looked to Lee, "I didn't…I…"

Did he?

The End

_(Author)_

_ Okay, what ya think? I know it wasn't about Fright Night but I figured it had its weird shout out to it! I'll remove it in time or sooner if I get told to do so! But I have a question for y'all. If by any chance I do get the opportunity to meet the gorgeous Chris Sarandon at next years Days of the Dead convention… do you think he would get offended if I asked to have my picture taken with him while sitting on his lap? Better than asking him to sign my boob!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


End file.
